Electromagnetic Girlfriends
by Samurai Bebop
Summary: A more lighter take on the series.


**Electromagnetic Girlfriends - A "Denpa teki na Kanojo" fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Denpa teki na Kanojo. The light novel series is written by Kentaro Katayama and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto.**

* * *

Juu Juuzawa arrived to school sporting a brand new hair color. After being followed by a strange girl claiming to be his knight, he came to the conclusion that she was stalking him because of a fetish for blond hair. Juu was the only person in the school that dyed his hair blond. Nobody dared to dye their own hair blond, as word went around that doing this meant you were challenging Juu to a fight.

"Juu-kun, why'd you dye your hair black?" Miya asked catching up with him, gripping her wrist behind her back while they walked to their homeroom.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said peeking his head behind him in search of his so called 'knight'. He could see several students looking at his new hairstyle, but his mysterious stalker was nowhere to be seen.

"You look kind of cool with the black hair," she complimented. "It really suits you."

"Uh. Thanks," he fidgeted awkwardly. Juu had somehow made friends with this beautiful orange haired girl. So far she's been the only good in his life since starting to come to high school.

On his first day, four upperclassman tried recruiting him into their gang. There was a confrontation after-school at the top of the roof. Juu managed to knock all of them out. Since then he's been called the toughest freshman in the school's history. While he's definitely strong, not even he could walk out of a fight like that without a scratch. He had two of his ribs broken, so every time he moved or even breathed, it made him feel like he was having a mini heart attack.

On his second day of school, he was once again called out. But this time it was from a girl with bangs covering her eyes. She talked some nonsense about being his knight in a past life, and followed him during the breaks and lunch hour. He hoped that after dyeing his hair black she'd leave him alone.

Today was day three of his high school life. And so far, she hasn't shown up. Paranoia can heavily affect what you perceive, so every so often he'd see a figure in the distance or in the shadows. He prays it's all just his imagination, and the girl had finally given up.

Miya opened the classroom door to find a boy holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Please go out with me Miya Satsuki," he said blushing heavily.

She momentarily faced Juu with a mix of surprise and concern before looking back at the the boy with a smile. "I'm very sorry, but I can't return your feelings," she said giving him a bittersweet smile.

"I-I see."

He ran off without another word in complete embarrassment before being startled by the sight of Juu, who had angled himself around the corner so he wouldn't ruin what might have been a romantic moment. He ran even faster than before as he escaped to the boy's washroom. This wasn't the first time she's been confessed to during the first week of school, and it probably won't be the last.

Miya Satsuki was Juu's polar opposite. Everyone wants to talk to her, and her aura is very easy to approach. Her popularity stemmed from three factors; her attractive appearance, kind personality, and willingness to help anybody out. Her friendliness has stolen many hearts, but she's rejected every one of them so far. For some reason she's unafraid of Juu. He thinks she feels sorry for him for being an outcast. For the first day he was horribly confused as to why a girl like her was attempting to socialize with a guy like him. But he eventually got used to it.

Walking into the classroom, they were approached by a pigtailed girl named Kanako Fujishima. "I can't believe you listened to my suggestion," the bespectacled girl jeered with an offensive tone, though she still sounded genuinely surprised. This girl has been pestering Juu since he first arrived, making many people believe that she must have some sort of death wish. "I thought an ignoramus like yourself would forget everything he's told."

"I'm doing this for my own reasons. Not because you told me to," he said walking past her.

"Hmph. Should've known to get my hopes up on a delinquent like you," she said with an icy cold stare. Kanako became good friends with Miya, but she disapproves of her interest in Juuzawa. Since learning how to tie a knot she's hated wrong-doers, and doesn't tolerate any kind of rule breaking.

Juu took his seat, and Miya took one next to him. "Don't you have anyone else to sit next to?"

"What's wrong? Nervous?" she asked putting her hand on her cheek and smiling slyly.

He sighed and pulled out his bag. Looking inside, he realized he'd forgotten his textbook at home. He brought out his notebook and stared blankly at his desk, breaking out into a small sweat as he ignored the stare of the mischievous girl sitting next to him.

"Tsk tsk. Forget our textbook, did we Juu-kun?"

He nearly jumped at the sound her voice. A brawl against gangsters didn't scare him. But his one weakness seemed to be strange girls. Miya loudly slid her desk into his, notifying the entire class of what was going on. She put her textbook in between the desks so they could share. The whole class watched them in either curiosity or envy. Kanako seemed to be the most irritated, as she nearly broke her pencil from squeezing it too hard. Miya purposely leaned herself closer to Juu, who couldn't concentrate at all. He wondered if she was actually interested in him, or if she was just doing this to scare off potential confessors of love.

The bell rang for lunch after Juu pulled himself through two periods of awkward, uncomfortable studying.

Miya wanted to eat with him, so she didn't pull her desk away from his. "First time eating with someone?" she asked staring fondly at him while taking out a cute pink lunchbox.

"...Yeah."

"Be gentle with me," she joked while Hanako scooted a chair over to sit with them. "Ah future class-rep, what's up?"

Hanako and Juu glared at each other for a split second before turning away to get their lunches. "I wanted to make sure he isn't taking advantage of you or anything. There's a lot of rumors going around, and I don't want to see you on the 6'o clock news with 'rape victim' as the headlines."

Miya felt a little shiver on her shoulders. "That's not-!"

"I am doing nothing of the sort," Juu proclaimed loudly while bringing out plain onigris, along with four pickled radish. Though he does consider himself a delinquent, he had a noble code of ethics. And rape was something he could never do.

"That looks uneatable," Miya said.

"Inedible," Kanako corrected, scooping up rice with a mini-spoon and injecting it into her mouth.

"Yesterday you ate the exact same thing. Is this all you have?"

"Leave me alone. It gets the job done." Miya stole one of his pickled radishes and slid it into her mouth. "Oi!"

"Mmmm...but the radish tastes great," she said licking her fingers.

"You took my side dish without asking..."

"Let's make an exchange," she said with her mouth full. After swallowing Juu's tasty pickles she brought out her own homemade dish. "Allow me to present; Miya Satsuki's famous mini-hamburger!" Before he had the chance to object she shoved her fingers into his mouth, leaving the mini-hamburger in as she pulled out.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically with his mouth full.

"Well, tell me what you think. Is it any good?" she asked hopefully.

He took a few seconds to chew. It was very tasty, and he could tell it was prepared with lots of love. "It sucks."

"How mean," she pouted stealing another pickled radish.

While the three of them continued eating their lunch a few students glanced over every so often. Juu noticed this so he decided to take a little break on the roof. Hiding pain from his broken rib, he rose from his seat. Halfway out the door his shirt was pulled on by Kanako.

"Hold it Juuzawa."

"What now? Revoking my rights to go outside?"

"No, not yet. I need a favor. Did you notice anything strange while eating with Miya?"

He thought back to remember anything unusual, other than the obvious horrible choice of friends. "Let's see...her fondness for radishes?"

She edged her head so he'd look at Miya, who stole another pickled radish. "The bandage on her left arm. It wasn't there yesterday," she said crossing her arms in uneasiness.

"Could've just been some sort of accident."

She started becoming irritated with the dimwitted simpleton and leaned in closer to whispered. "Accidents don't leave bite marks, moron." Juu stared at Miya in concern before looking back at the bespectacled overseer. "I have a feeling she's being abused at home. And it's my duty as thefuture class representative," she sighed interrupting herself. "No, it's my duty as a friend, to see if she's alright. But I need your help."

"You really think I'm trustworthy?"

"No in fact I don't," she said flatly. "But she does."

He took another look at her. For some reason he felt some indebted to the strange girl. He agreed even though he had a little problem of his own to deal with. "Alright then, we'll meet after school and check the place out."

"Don't be late for once," Kanako barked and walked back to her seat with Miya.

Ame Ochibana quietly snuck away after eavesdropping on their private conversation. Not willing to take any chances, she called up some old friends for some assistance. Her king's protection is always her top priority, and after finding out about his broken ribs she became even more fixated on making sure his enemies were dealt with.

Meanwhile outside, a flash of lightning struck in the distance as numerous gray clouds starting forming in the sky. Heavy rain began to pour, with the sound of thunder accompanying the increasing drizzle. They were in for a long, stormy night.


End file.
